5 Kisses That Changed Andy McNally's Life
by Cocobean2206
Summary: The first in my Beautiful Moments Series. 5 kisses that changed Andy McNally's Life...
1. An Accident

Title: An Accident

Fandom: Rookie Blue

Pairing: Sandy of Course (Sam and Andy)

I do not own Rookie Blue, Sam or Andy for that matter.

**So guys as promised! The first of the series I am calling the Beautiful Moments Series. This is the first installment. It will have five parts! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are love. And Thank you to my Margie! She has gotten me back into writing! So this is all her.**

The first kiss was an accident.

Sam and Andy were finally on good terms. There were no awkward pauses or silences. Now there were just longing gazes and heated glances. But all and all they were at a good place. They were friends, even best friends if they were to put a label on it. Sam was there for her through Luke and she was there when Sarah had a relapse and had to go to St. Catherines, insisting she drive him. They ended up staying there for five days; Andy being there the whole time for whatever Sam might need her to do. When they got back things had finally changed for them. They were at a place that if they wanted to go the next step it would be ok, if not, it didn't matter. They didn't want to label it.

So like usual it was a Friday night after shift and like every other Friday night they were at Andy's apartment. They were watching some tv show after the hockey game, when the pillow came flying across the couch and into her face. When she looked over she saw Sam staring straight at the tv with a grin on his face. Immediately she knew she had to retaliate. Before she knew it they were in a full fledge pillow war, both refusing to give up.

Andy was hidden behind the couch ready to launch an attack when Sam grabbed her from behind and flung her on the couch. Andy was screaming and flailing around begging for mercy, with Sam tickling her uncontrollably.

And that's when it happened.

She didn't know how but the next thing she knew, Sam was kissing her. She didn't react at first. It took her by surprise but when she realized what was happening, her hands flew up to the back of his head and pulled him closer. He pulled her into a sitting position to where she was sitting in his lap, straddling him. She moaned into his mouth when he gently coaxed it open with his tongue. He tasted like beer. But it was the best taste she could ever imagine.

It felt like a million hours had flown by when they finally pulled back, both panting for air. Sam rested his forehead against Andy's and looked at her. She was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Wow." Andy said grinning from ear to ear. "That was better than I remember it being."

Sam couldn't do anything but chuckle. A big hefty chuckle from in his gut. Andy just about melted when he looked up at her and smiled his dimples at her. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Definitely." She said, rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. "But Sam?" She said sweetly, flashing her big brown Bambi eyes at him.

"Yea?" He replied gently sweeping her bangs out of her face, bringing his hand to cup her neck.

"Can we do it again."

Her laughter was cut off by his mouth.


	2. Passion

Title: Passion

Fandom: Rookie Blue

Pairing: Sandy of Course (Sam and Andy)

I do not own Rookie Blue, Sam or Andy for that matter.

**Thank you to Margie again… It's all her encouragement! Hope everyone likes the second chapter!**

The second kiss was full of passion.

They had officially been seeing each other for a month now. Spending every day with each other, at work or off, and having dinner on a regular basis, sometimes ending the night falling asleep on the couch.

Tonight though was going to be different. Tonight Andy wanted everything to be special. She had planned it out perfectly. She had picked everything up the night before for a home cooked meal of Chicken fettuccine Alfredo, Ceasar Salad and fresh garlic bread. Dessert was homemade chocolate brownies and vanilla ice cream. Andy had set the table and lit the candles. It was going amazing. They had had a perfect meal, filled with light conversation and heated touches that nearly had her coming unglued. She was finishing washing the dishes when she felt two arms wrap around from behind and warm kisses on her neck.

"You're supposed to be opening the wine." She sighed, as she angled her neck so he could have better access to the side of her neck.

"I don't want wine." He mumbled against the side of her neck. It tickled and she giggled quietly as he turned her around to face him.

She grinned at him as she ran her hand up his face, into his hair. "What do you want." She whispered quietly, already knowing the answer.

He pulled her tighter against him, almost in a possessive manner as he ducked his head lower and murmured against her lips "you."

The kiss was full of passion. Neither one giving the other control. It had been building up for a month now, even longer if both would admit to it. They stood there for a while, both entranced in the kiss. Knowing what was to come, gave Andy a chill that made her whole body shake. When they parted, breathing heavy and eyes full of want, Sam swept her up and carried her to down the hall to her bedroom.

It didn't take long for them to end up in the bedroom. He settled her against her pillows, laying next to her, dragging his hand down her body and up her leg. They both smiled at each other, knowing it was finally their time. Sam brushed his nose along the side of hers as he kissed her again. This kiss was slower, sensual. He had waited a long time for this and he was going to make it worth it. Her hands came up to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, losing contact with his lips for a second to get rid of the offending material.

Soon their kisses became full of want and lust. Clothes had been shed, touches were fire filled and limbs were intertwined, not knowing where he started and she began. Andy hadn't felt like this before. He knew every spot, every touch to drive her wild, and when she finally reached euphoria, she literally saw stars.

Once everything calmed down and she was snuggled nice and secure in Sam's arms Andy made a huge revelation. She was in love with Sam Swarek and she wasn't ever going to let him go again.


	3. Emotion

Title: Emotion

Fandom: Rookie Blue

Pairing: Sandy of Course (Sam and Andy)

I do not own Rookie Blue, Sam or Andy for that matter.

**Thank you to Margie… I hope everyone is still enjoying this… I am loving writing it… I am working on chapter 4. It's been difficult… You can ask my editor… Margie… She's been trying to get me to finish it forever!**

The third kiss was full of emotion.

They had been together for two years. Everything had been great. They worked together. They spent their off time together. They lived together. They were hopelessly in love with each other. So it was natural for Sam to think it was the right time to ask her to marry him.

Andy hadn't seen it like that.

So that's how Sam had ended on the opposite side of his bedroom door, with his girlfriend on the other side crying her eyes out. She had been in there for an hour and no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't come out. Sam was confused, hurt, baffled. They had talked about it before. He thought she was receptive.

Apparently not.

He knocked softly. "Baby, can you unlock the door?" He asked calmly, again, for the hundredth time that hour.

"No." She sobbed. 'I can't believe you would do this to us Sam." She cried out. "Marriage ruins everything."

And then it hit him. Her parents. The divorce. Her mother leaving. Her fears of being her mother. Her dad's alcoholism. Her abandonment. Everything made sense now.

He sighed in relief. He could fix this. He just had to coax her to open the door. "Andy sweetie, we aren't your parents." He started hoping he could figure a way to get her to let him in. "I don't plan on ever letting you go. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you Andy." He heard some noise and felt the door move slightly, indicating that she was at the door. "I won't let you. I'll run after you. And even If you did leave," he stopped, taking a deep breath, as the doorknob clicked and the door opened slightly, Andy not yet appearing. "You'd come back to me, Andy."

Andy sniffed slightly and whispered "How do you know?" She gulped loud trying to push down the new rush of tears that were threatening to spill out.

Sam used the opportunity to push the door open a little further, finally seeing Andy for the first time in an hour. Andy hiccupped slowly. Her face was splotchy and you could see the tracks of tears running down her face. "Because you love me." He softly replied, reaching out to wipe her bangs from her face gently.

And in that moment Andy came undone and the tears were unleashed. "I'm sorry." She cried.

Instantly his hands were on her face again, wiping her tears away softly, bringing her body closer to his, so he could hold her in his arms.

He kissed her head gently, as the sobs gently racked her body. He braced her slightly and scooped her up. He carried her to the couch and sat down, snuggling her tightly to his chest, letting her feel safe and loved.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Sam holding her tightly while she cried, whispering how much he loved her and that he wasn't going to leave her.

After what seemed like forever, Andy had finally calmed down. They were sitting on the couch, Andy carefully cradled on Sam's lap, grasping his shirt and nestled as close as possible to him as she could get. Sam's hand was under her shirt, rubbing soft circles on her back, a gesture that had come to be something he would do to calm her down. And it worked perfectly.

She moved her head sideways, leaning slightly, so she could rest her head on his arm, to look up at his face. The sun was starting to set, and the dusk was coming through into their two bedroom townhouse in the downtown of Toronto. He smiled at her and moved her bangs away from her eyes, so he could see her big brown eyes. "Hey." He whispered to her, his rough voice full of worry and concern.

Andy smiled back wearily. "Hi." She squeaked out in a voice full of emotion. She made a move to grad his left hand with hers and carefully intertwined them. Staring at them. Realizing how perfect they fit, her small soft one in his big rough one.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, by Sam clearing his throat. She looked up and saw him staring at her. His big gorgeous eyes, filled with so much love she thought she would explode.

She cleared her throat. "Why'd you ask me to marry you Sam? What's wrong with what we have right now?" She asked, her eyes falling back to their intertwined hands, avoiding his stare once again.

He paused, honestly shocked by the question. "I'm selfish, jealous even. I want more than cohabitation with you McNally." He said, taking their joined hands and using them to lift her face so he could see her beautiful eyes. "I want my ring on your finger. I want everyone to know that you are taken, that your mine. Oliver tells me everyday how lucky he is that he has Zoe who is so understanding of his job. But I honestly feel I have it better because I have you." He stopped, grinning slightly when Andy mouth came up into a half smile. "I want everyone to know that. I want you to have my last name. I want to be able to call you my wife. Even though we live together, it's not enough for me. You're all I've ever wanted in this life, Andy." He continued, trying to fight back emotion. "So, to answer your question, nothing is wrong with what we have but I want more anyway. So, what do you say McNally? Will you marry me?"

Andy was speechless, still sitting on his lap in the now dark living room of their house. She could hear her heart beat in her ear. He was serious. He really wanted this. He wanted her forever. Andy took in a deep breath. "Really?" She whispered, so softly that Sam had to lean up to her face to hear her.

He nodded yes and waited for her reaction.

Andy grinned back at him shaking her head rapidly. "Yes Sam, I'll marry you."

Sam couldn't contain it anymore. He hungrily leaned forward and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was full of emotion and relief. Andy eagerly responded with as much emotion that Sam was giving her.

When they finally pulled apart, both out of breath, Andy looked at him. "Where's my ring?" She said grinning at him expectantly.

He smiled back at her and in one fluid motion lifted her up, stood and then put her expertly on the couch before disappearing into the back hallway.

Moments later he returned, velvet box in hand. He knelt down in front of her and lifted the top. Andy couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth. In the box was a gorgeous teardrop diamond flanked by two smaller round diamonds set on a white gold band. Andy hadn't seen a more beautiful ring.

She looked up at him. "Sam. It's beautiful." She whispered as he pulled it out of the box and slipped it gently onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

She looked back up at him and smiled a huge smile that mimicked his face. "We're getting married."

She laughed out loud when he lifted her up and started carrying her towards their bedroom. "And now we get to celebrate." He said joyfully, using his leg to close the door behind him.


End file.
